


Please Hold On, Just Don’t Let Go

by downbyashes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accident, Injury, M/M, Open Ending, Zine: Namida, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Victor is faced with one of the hardest challenges so far in his life: the potential loss of the boy he’d fallen in love with over that past few years. As yuuri’s Health slowly declines, Victor thinks back to his favourite moments with the boy of his dreams, hoping that, against all odds, Yuuri wakes again.





	Please Hold On, Just Don’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for Namida, the Yuri!!! on Ice Angst Zine! I had so much fun being a part of this zine, and I can’t wait to share more zine pieces soon(ish)! 
> 
> As this was my first zine, I decided to do a not so linear style of writing, which was fun, tying things together between two different time lines!

Looking back, there was little Victor Nikiforov would have changed of the last few years. Over all, they’d been the best years of his life, and had provided him with a lot of promise for the future. Sure, he’d lost almost all his old friends, but that paled in comparison to what he gained. He’d gotten a network of close friends, and found the love of his life, a boy he knew he could spend his life with.

That is, until the accident.

It had been a month ago, but he still wasn’t over the shock of it. He hadn’t left the hospital yet, despite being discharged almost immediately. His only injuries had been a few scrapes, which had since healed, and a sprained ankle, which he was able to walk on again. He continued to stay because of Yuuri.

His beautiful Yuuri who still hadn’t woken from his coma.

Victor sat at his bedside all day every day, wishing for his boyfriend to come to. His hair was greasy, he had dark purple bags under his eyes, and he was getting thin, cheeks hollow due to his lack of appetite, which had been stolen by the fear that he would lose his love.

Yakov had called him foolish on multiple occasions for being so invested in his romance, for believing that they would be together forever when they were still so young. Victor always shut him down. He knew that what he had with Yuuri was real. They had problems like any other couple, and they talked through them to come to a civil resolution before things escalated too far. They all but lived together, the pair staying at Victor’s apartment more often than not, and budgeting their money to pay both their bills together. They hoped to actually move out on their own once Yuuri got his residence permit, and were eager to prepare.

To everyone at school, they were the perfect couple. They were who everyone had wanted to be, and while Yuuri hated the pressure, Victor was happy to shoulder it for him and brush it off.

They had always been stronger together, and now, Victor was on the verge of being on his own again. Yuuri had to wake up. He had to. He couldn’t just slip away.

Victor put his face back to Yuuri’s thigh as he cried himself back to sleep.

~`~

Victor took a deep breath of the mid-November air. There had been a cold snap last week, and there was snow building up on the grass. By all means, it should have been a snow day, but the district had decided to resume classes as usual. Not many people were happy about it.

It didn’t bother Victor in the least. It reminded him of his childhood. His backyard had always become a winter wonderland by late November, if not earlier. The trees held snow between their pine needles, the delicate flakes fell around him, getting tangled in his already pale hair. The air was crisp, catching his breath in a cloud of…

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.,” Ivan sneered, throwing a kid into the snow.

“Stop!” another boy protested, but was snatched up by a bigger boy and pinned down.

Ivan sneered as he picked up a handful of snow and shoved it into the first boy’s face. Victor couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for him as he sputtered and tried to wipe his glasses dry.

Victor couldn’t just stand by and watch.

“Ivan, aren’t you going a bit far here?” he asked as he approached. “Leave them alone.”

“Come on, Victor, we’re just having a little fun,” Ivan replied, a grin spread across his face. “Right, Katsuki?”

The Japanese boy nodded hesitantly, looking up at Victor with scared eyes. How could anyone walk by like it was normal?

“Seriously, Ivan. Leave them alone,” Victor hissed.

“And how are you going to make me?” Ivan drew himself up, his brown eyes piercing into Victor. He wasn’t quite as tall as the silver haired man, but he could’ve been intimidating, had Victor not known him since they’d been young.

“Is there an issue?” a voice next to Victor murmured, and Victor didn’t even have to turn to know it was his best friend, Chris.

Ivan instantly lost interest. Despite having been friends with Victor for well over ten years, Ivan couldn’t stand Chris, and Victor had no idea why. Maybe Chris’s outgoing personality? “See you at lunch, Victor,” Ivan said, leading the bigger boy away.

Victor said nothing, instead going to help the two boys up, who, he found out while helping them dry off, were Katsuki Yuuri and Phichit Chulanont. He became determined to be a friendly face for the two boys. Ivan’s behaviour wasn’t what Victor stood for.

And it may have helped that Yuuri was possibly the most beautiful person he’d ever met.

“Hey,” Victor said as he helped Yuuri find his way to his first class. “Want to hang out at lunch?”

~`~

Victor was lightly shaken awake, and he blinked rapidly, regaining his bearings. He found Chris and Phichit standing next to his chair, looking down at him with something between sympathy and pity. He hated that look, but it didn’t change the fact that it had been possibly the only look he’d gotten from Yuuri’s visitors.

“Hey, buddy, how’re you holding up?” Phichit asked, holding out a cup of coffee. Victor accepted it, putting in on the tray next to him without taking a sip.

“It’s hard. You both know that. The four of us are close. He’s like family,” Victor whispered.

“He is,” Chris agreed. “And you know how strong and stubborn he is. He’s a fighter. He’ll pull through.”

Victor nodded, bringing Yuuri’s hand to his lips. “I know. I know my Yuuri will come back to me.”

In the silence that followed, Yuuri’s heart rate monitor’s steady beep was the only sound. An oxygen mask was set over his mouth and nose, and an IV was dripping fluids into his arm. His hair was dark against his pale skin, which was missing his usual rosy blush. His veins were blue-green under his temples, down his neck, and along his arms. Despite everything, Yuuri sill looked beautiful, Victor thought, even if his fingers were cold and limp in his hand.

“Come on, Vic. You have to eat and drink something,” Chris murmured, placing a muffin on the tray next to the coffee. “I’m not saying a big heavy meal. Just a light snack.”

“I’m not hungry,” Victor mumbled. He kept his eyes trained away from his friends. He couldn’t bear to look them in the eye.

“Anyone that looks at you can see that you’ve lost weight,” Phichit said. “You know Yuuri wouldn’t want to see you like this. What do you think he’ll say when he wakes up?”

Victor kept his eyes low, trained on Yuuri’s hand between his. “Well, I don’t like seeing him like this.”

“We don’t like it either, but that’s no excuse for not taking care of yourself. Eat, drink something, take a shower. You don’t want him to wake up and see you like this.”

“I can’t leave him. What if he wakes up while I’m gone? What if he thinks I’ve left him on his own?”

“Then we’ll stay here and make sure he knows you were here the whole time, if he wakes up,” Chris promised.

Victor nodded, lowering his head to Yuuri’s thigh. “I will later. I promise.”

But even later, he found excuse after excuse as to why he couldn’t, and eventually Chris and Phichit had to leave.

“Don’t worry, my Yuuri,” he murmured, leaning over Yuuri’s body, one hand cupping Yuuri’s face while the other stayed firm in his hand. “I won’t leave until you wake up. I promise. And that is a promise I vow to keep.”

~`~

Once he stopped hanging out with Ivan and his group, Victor thought that Chris, Yuuri, and Phichit would be the only ones to associate with him.

Turned out he was wrong.

After a few days of being a quartet, their small group started growing. It started with Leo and Guang Hong, who had Biology and Math with Phichit, then Seung-gil, who had started talking to Yuuri in History about their mutual love of dogs.

Victor sat next to Yuuri every day, no matter how big or small their group was on any given day. And it went on like that for months. And the longer it went on, the more Victor could feel an emotion bloom in him, one he hadn’t felt before, one that revolved around Yuuri. Some days, it felt like Yuuri sat closer to him, close enough that their thighs touched.

“Why don’t you just sit on his lap and make out already?” a voice hissed, and it took Victor a minute and Yuuri flinching for him to place it: Ivan. “I mean, You’ll be lucky to get anything from Victor, but go ahead and try.”

Yuuri shook his head, face beet red. And then something snapped in Victor’s head: did Yuuri like him?

Victor chuckled, brushing a lock of hair behind the Japanese boy’s ear. “It’s okay, Yuuri. We can show him.”

And Victor leaned in, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s in a soft, sweet kiss.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as the whole lunch room fell silent around them, save for the snap of a phone’s camera from Yuuri’s other side, undoubtedly Phichit. Victor would have to get Phichit to send him the photo later.

When Victor pulled back, he sighed, the corners of his lips pulling up. “That was–”

Yuuri was already rushing to his feet and fleeing the room, not letting Victor say anything.

He didn’t skip a beat, running after his friend as Ivan and his friends started laughing. Victor ignored them, following Yuuri to the bathroom, knocking on the only stall door that was closed and locked. “Yuuri? Are you okay?”

The grey metal door was yanked open abruptly, making Victor jump back a step, and he was met with wide brown eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. “Why would you do that, Victor? To mock me? Make fun of me? Well, it wasn’t funny. I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Victor replied, shoulders sagging. Of course he’d messed up. He messed up everything when it came to others people’s feelings. “I just… I like you, Yuuri. Like, like you like you, and I didn’t know how to tell you, and I thought… I don’t know. It was stupid. I’m sorry.”

Yuuri was silent for a long moment. Too long. “You…”

“I should have just asked you out. I’m sorry. Any way I can make it up to you by taking you out for dinner? Maybe on a date?” Victor felt his cheeks warm. “Unless you don’t see me like–”

And suddenly, Victor had his arms full with Yuuri, the other boy’s arms around his neck. “Yes!”

Victor grinned, holding Yuuri tight against his body. “How does tomorrow sound?”

“Tomorrow sounds perfect,” Yuuri murmured as he reached up for another kiss, which Victor was happy to indulge in.

~`~

As Victor came around again, he heard voices from outside the door, voices a lot clearer and less tinny than every other time he’d heard them. Victor felt his heart beat in his throat.

Yuuri’s family had arrived, which could only mean that they’d closed down the onsen so they could fly out for their son and brother.

Victor stumbled to the door, gripping the frame as he watched the Japanese family try to communicate with the Russian nurses, desperately trying to look for their son through a language barrier that was only made worse by their fear and grief. It didn’t look like it was going well, frustrations mounting.

Victor called to the Katsukis before apologizing to the nurses, who were very patient and understanding. Hospitals were places of stress and grief. No one wanted a loved one there, much less in Yuuri’s condition.

Victor returned to Yuuri’s room to find Hiroko gripping her son’s hand, sobbing, with her husband behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Toshiya’s face was somber, trying to hold himself together as he took in his son’s comatose body. Mari stood across the room, leaning back against the windowsill, careful not to bump any of the plants Chris, Phichit, and various other classmates had brought.

“I’m so sorry,” Victor whispered, retaking his seat next to Yuuri and gripping his hand. “I wish our first meeting in person could have been under better circumstances.” Like with a lack of bags under his eyes, his bones less prominent under his skin, his hair washed and shiny, not greasy and hastily braided down his back to keep it out of the way, and, most of all, their son awake and coherent.

Hiroko smiled sadly at him. “You helped him, Vicchan. If you hadn’t been there, he could have died.”

“If it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t have been in the accident,” Victor cried, and Hiroko reached out to rest her free hand on his.

“Don’t blame yourself,” she murmured, every bit the calm, soothing mother she was.

And Victor knew she was right. It hadn’t been his fault. It sure felt like it, though.

“Yuuri’s really fond of you, you know,” Mari said, crossing her arms across her chest, a small smile appearing even if her eyes were far away. “When he calls home, you’re all he talks about most of the time. He can go on for hours, no joke.”

Victor smiled, looking back to his boyfriend. “I can do the same about him.”

“We know. You have multiple times,” she replied, the smile twisting into a smirk. “Don’t pretend you haven’t texted me about my brother.”

Victor chuckled, a small smile ghosting across his face for the first time in weeks. He couldn’t deny it, after all.

~`~

“Only a few more minutes, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, arranging then rearranging their dinner on the coffee table, where they were going to eat and Skype with Yuuri’s parents so Victor could meet and talk to them for the first time.

To say he was nervous was a gross understatement. His insides were tying themselves in knots, and he was almost sure he was going to be sick. Victor desperately wanted to make a good first impression, as all decent boyfriends did.

They’d only been together for just over a year, and Yuuri wanted Victor to meet his family. He’d been told that his parents would love him. It was Mari who Yuuri had been a bit more nervous about. She was an overprotective older sister who didn’t want anything to happen to her little brother.

“Quit worrying. It’ll be fine. They’ll love you, I promise.” Yuuri took Victor’s face in his hands and kissed him, pulling back with a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Victor replied, melting under Yuuri’s touch, as he did every time.

Before they could get too lost in each other, Yuuri’s laptop started ringing from its spot on the table. The Japanese boy squealed and pulled the Russian to their makeshift dinner table, settling in before Yuuri accepted the call.

Two women and a man appeared on the screen, saying greetings in Japanese, which Yuuri eagerly responded to. Victor just sat quietly, taking in Yuuri’s family.

Both his parents wore glasses, like Yuuri did, and he’d clearly gotten his dark hair from his father, his sister getting their mother’s brown hair, which she had bleached at the ends. The whole family appeared to have brown eyes, though the variants in colour were hard to make out on the screen. His sister had piercings lining both of her ears, and wore a bandana to hold her hair out of her face.

“Mom, dad, Mari, this is my boyfriend, Victor. And Victor, this is my mother, Hiroko, my father, Toshiya, and my sister, Mari,” Yuuri finally said, switching to English as he started digging into his plate.

“It’s great to finally put a face to your name.” Hiroko smiled. “And a pretty one at that. Yuuri has told us so much about you.”

“Mom,” Yuuri groaned before hissing something in Japanese.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki,” Victor managed to say, face warming. He really wasn’t good at the whole meeting the parents thing. He hadn’t had to do it before, and he really didn’t want to say something wrong.

Hiroko and Toshiya laughed. “Please, Vicchan, call us mama and papa. You already feel like family, from how much we’ve heard about you,” Hiroko insisted, making Yuuri’s face go red as he said something else in Japanese.

“S-spasibo,” Victor said. “Thank you. Your son means a lot to me. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Well, from what we hear, you’re the best thing that’s happened to our Yuuri,” Hiroko replied.

They all ate, Yuuri and Victor their dinner, the Katsukis their breakfast, and conversation flowed easily. Victor found himself able to relax more and more, becoming comfortable with Yuuri’s family.

“I have one warning though, pretty boy,” Mari said after Yuuri’s parents had gone to tend to their guests at the family-run inn. “You better not hurt my brother in any way. Ever. Because if you do, I will–”

“Mari! Stop!” Yuuri protested.

Victor, on the other hand, just nodded solemnly. “I understand and accept my fate.”

“Victor–”

“I like him, squirt,” Mari said with a smile. “Treat my brother well.”

“Of course,” Victor vowed to, and he planned to keep it.

~`~

“I’m very sorry, but Yuuri’s prognosis is not looking promising.”

“He-he’s dying?”

“Yes.”

~`~

It was a clear night, warm, with only a soft breeze to ruffle their hair. It would have been the perfect night for a moonlight picnic, had Victor not already made reservations at a restaurant for their three year anniversary.

Victor had picked Yuuri up in his pink Cadillac convertible, which Yuuri still insisted was obnoxiously flashy, and felt the need to say so. Victor laughed it off, enjoying his favourite smile on Yuuri’s face as they flew down the freeway, the top open. A second favourite was the look of wonder Yuuri had at the restaurant, when they got their meals.

Victor savoured the time he had with Yuuri. He did every time they were together, but this was a big night for him. They’d been together for three years, and he couldn’t find a single day they’d been together that he regretted. How could he when he had found the person who loved him as much as he loved them?

Victor left the roof open on the way home too, watching out of the corner of his eye as Yuuri turned his face up to the wind.

Victor memorized how the wind raked its fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, teasing the ends from the gel keeping it back. He adored the thrill in Yuuri’s warm brown eyes when he drove at such high speeds. Victor could almost admit to feeling a bit of an adrenaline rush when on the freeway too.

As they got off and back onto the city streets close to Yuuri’s house, Yuuri reached a hand out, placing it over Victor’s on the gear shift.

“ _Arigatou,_ Vitya. Thank you for tonight,” Yuuri murmured.

“ _Tondemonai_ , Yuuri. I like taking you out,” Victor replied.

Yuuri smiled, his thumb rubbing the back of Victor’s hand and knuckles. Victor hummed, content and relaxed, excited to get back to Yuuri’s house so he could hold the boy in his arms and press kisses to his face while Yuuri giggled and complained about the affection that he ultimately loved.

Victor was ready and excited for a quiet evening with his boyfriend, watching a movie, feeding each other snacks, pressing kisses to the other’s lips.

However, all good things must come to an end.

Victor saw the headlights and heard the squeal of brakes, but it all happened too fast to react.

A car blew through a stop sign to their right, and before Victor could swerve out of the way, the other car had already hit them. Victor took a few deep breaths to calm himself. They’d been hit on their passenger side, and his Cadillac had been pushed to the middle of the street before both vehicles came to a stop.

Victor started fumbling with his seatbelt, his hands shaking a bit. “Yuuri, are you–” he broke off when he saw Yuuri in his seat, head limp against his chest. Glass was sprinkled across his lap, and his suit had been torn open, his collarbones exposed and scraped. Blood was staining blossoms into his white dress shirt. There was a wound on his head, and though it was bleeding, it didn’t look like it was too bad.

“Oh god. Y–Yuuri,” Victor whispered, raising a shaky hand to the other boy’s throat, praying for a pulse.

For too long, he felt nothing. Tears spilled as he moved his fingers over his skin until he felt the flutter. It was faint, but it was there.

Scrambling for the phone in his pocket, Victor dialled 112, telling the dispatcher what had happened and where they were before breaking down in hysterics.

“P–please hurry. You have to help Yuuri. He can’t die. He can’t,” Victor cried over the phone.

“They’ll be there as soon as they can, sir. Can you try to calm down? Take some deep breaths? Why don’t you tell me about Yuuri? How did you met?” The woman on the other end asked, her voice even, helping Victor calm his breathing so he could answer. They kept talking until the fire department and paramedics arrived, and he finally hung up.

Victor pushed his door open and waved at the paramedics, begging for them to hurry.

It took a few minutes, but they finally pulled the second car away and got Yuuri out of the convertible. The Japanese boy was put on a backboard and taken to a stretcher to be looked at and loaded into the ambulance. Victor followed, ignoring the male paramedic’s attempts to look him over.

“Sir, you’re limping, and you have scrapes across your face and arm. I want to check your ankle and make sure you don’t have any glass in your wounds,” he said, holding Victor by the shoulders.

“But… but Yuuri… I’m fine. Focus on him, please. Check my ankle out later,” Victor begged.

“Yuuri is in my partner’s very capable hands,” the paramedic replied, starting to examine a cut on Victor’s face.

Victor nodded, fingers knotting in his lap, his eyes wandering. They fell on the group of stumbling teenagers who had tumbled from the other car and were in the process of being checked over. From their swaying and carelessly loud voices, Victor could tell that they were drunk, and that fact filled Victor with rage. The accident didn’t have to happen. Yuuri was injured, clinging to life, because some teenagers had decided to drink before getting behind the wheel.

It wasn’t fair.

“Come on. The patient is in stable enough condition right now. Let’s get you both to the hospital,” the paramedic said when he realized who Victor was looking at.

Victor nodded, following as the paramedics got Yuuri loaded into the ambulance. Victor sat in the back with him, gripping Yuuri’s hand, hoping he’d wake up and squeeze back. He didn’t.

Once they got to the hospital, they were admitted right away. Yuuri was taken upstairs while Victor was forced to stay and fill in contact forms and fill in Yuuri’s medical history to the best of his ability. Celestino was called, as Yuuri’s guardian, to tell him what had happened and inform him of Yuuri’s condition.

Victor was taken up to a room to be checked out by a doctor. His ankle was X-rayed, and there was a small sigh of relief that it wasn’t broken, only mildly sprained. He got it wrapped before being led up to Yuuri’s room, a crutch tucked under his arm to keep pressure off his ankle.

Victor almost broke down again. Yuuri was connected to too many machines, monitoring his heart, blood pressure, brain activity, and even breathing for him.

He stumbled forward, the sound of his metal crutch hitting the floor was nothing more than background noise as he hopped to Yuuri’s side, taking his hand. Yuuri’s palm was still warm, but the pads on his fingertips were cool. The nurse brought him a chair and a warm blanket, and he sat there crying into Yuuri’s thigh.

It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. Yuuri had never done anything to deserve this, Victor thought. It should have been him. He had been the driver. It was his fault his reaction time had been slow.

Yuuri had to wake up. He just had to.

Victor didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t.

~`~

The Katsukis waited a few days so people could come and say their goodbyes to Yuuri, and Victor didn’t leave his side for a second. He talked to Yuuri when they were alone, telling him about his childhood and all the places he wished they could have gone, things they could have done.

“And I wanted to take you home, to Moscow, to meet my parents. They would have loved you so much.” Victor kissed the back of Yuuri’s hand. “I have so many regrets, and yet none at all. Every moment with you has been perfect. I wouldn’t change them for the world. I just wish we could have more time.”

Phichit and Chris visited on Yuuri’s last day. Phichit had red rings around his eyes from crying, and Chris offered both Phichit and Victor comfort as they said their goodbyes.

Minako, Yuuri’s childhood ballet instructor and a family friend, flew in, as did a couple of Yuuri’s friends from home, Yuuko and Takeshi. Yuuko cried into her husband’s shoulder, and even his eyes were watery.

At four thirty-seven that afternoon, Yuuri’s friends and family all gathered around his bed one last time as Yuuri was disconnected from all the equipment keeping him alive.

“Sleep well, my son,” Toshiya murmured before speaking lowly in Japanese. He and Hiroko both pressed kisses to Yuuri’s forehead before taking the hand that Victor wasn’t holding.

One by one, everyone murmured their goodbyes to their friend, brother, and son, until it came around to Victor, who was last. He brushed tear-damp hair from Yuuri’s forehead before pressing his lips to the corner of Yuuri’s. “I love you, Yuuri. I’ll always love you. There will never be anyone for me like you are,” he whispered, pressing one last kiss to the other corner.

Yakov had joined them, having grown to appreciate Yuuri’s soothing presence in his house of insanity. In that moment, he gripped Victor’s shoulder, an action Victor needed and appreciated.

When everyone was as ready as they could be, the doctor turned off all the machines except for the heart rate monitor, and Victor could feel a fresh wave of tears in his eyes.

The monitor beeped along with Yuuri’s heart. Victor kept two fingers on the inside of Yuuri’s wrist to feel his pulse, still strong and steady.

It was agony, waiting for his pulse to slow and the monitor to flatline. It drew out longer than Victor had expected, and when he did feel a change, it was because his pulse was starting to race.

Yuuri’s parents looked at the monitor with teary eyes. Hope was almost tangible in the air.

Yuuri was still alive. Yuuri could still wake up.

Victor stood, cupping Yuuri’s cheek with his free hand. He could see Yuuri’s eyes moving behind his lids, searching for something.

Could he really…

“Oxygen,” Victor said before even realizing what he was saying. “He needs oxygen.”

The doctor scrambled to get the oxygen back on, holding the mask over Yuuri’s mouth and nose.

“Come on, _lyubov moya_. Wake up for us. Wake up for me,” Victor murmured. He rubbed circles into the back of Yuuri’s hand, hoping the stimulus would help wake him up.

Everyone in the room leaned in closer, breaths bated. It was silent, save for the steady beeping from the monitor.

“Please, Yuuri. Please wake up,” Victor whispered into the boy’s hand before holding it to his forehead. “Please.”

And after a couple small flutters, Yuuri’s eyes snapped open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://downbyashes.tumblr.com) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/downbyashes), where I’m trying to be more active!
> 
> And please check out my other works!  
> [I’ve Searched my Whole Life (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515500)  
> [Take a Gamble on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218170/chapters/37908050)  
> [The Wild Adventures of Katsuki Grocers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829894/chapters/44684080)


End file.
